


Routines

by miniexiu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, One Shot, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 09:41:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19315582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miniexiu/pseuds/miniexiu
Summary: They were just like every other relationship. Knowing each other for a good decade and have been a couple for six years. They’ve been there for each other for most of the good and the bad things that happened. Graduations, jobs, everything you can think of, they’ve done together, so why was it starting to feel like he was starting to distance himself lately.





	Routines

It was just another regular weekday, Baekhyun was up early getting ready to head to work. It was a routine now, four years of living together and I'd never get tired of waking up to it. 

"time to wake up babe" he softly whispered as he walked back and forth from the closet to the restroom who were on opposite sides of the bedroom. 

"five more minutes, five more minutes and then we can be adults" I could hear his chuckles coming closer, I looked up from where I had hidden my face on the pillow only to be received by his soft lips molding into mine, "hmm maybe one more hour and we can be adults" 

"im sorry babe, I wish we could stay longer in bed but I have an early meeting today" he paused as he walked in to the closet to grab his shirt, "but I will be coming home early tonight" he said with a small teasing smirk splayed on his lips.

Once I was finally out of bed and done with the morning business I walked downstairs into the kitchen where Baekhyun was making a quick breakfast. This was another of our routines, although we shared the making breakfast job and today happened to be him since he had awaken earlier which was surprising considering we were up way past out bed time doing grown up stuff.

 

»»————　  
It wasn’t planned, we had settled for watching a movie and then go to sleep considering that tomorrow was a work day for the both of us. It started with the roaming hands, then little squeezes here and there, a small kiss on the temple, then down my jaw, to my lips, to my neck. Strong hands manhandling my body to sit perfectly on his lap. 

"Baekhyun" a soft almost like whimper and he knew just what to do. 

Movie long forgotten, clothes thrown around the living room, our bodies dancing to their own rhythm. It usually started out slow, appreciating the body, or what I like to call, marking the body, claiming it for the world to see. Followed by simple questions like "should I get a condom?" "are you on the pill?" "are we good to go?" because well children were on hold for now seeing as we hadn't fully settled down yet, and by that I mean we still weren't married. We were already living in sin and having a children now, well the devil would be happy. Then the official mating started, careful, what you can consider love making, it was sweet really, enjoyable until the adrenaline kicks in and suddenly we're flipping on the couch that wasn’t too small but also not perfect for sex. Somehow this seemed to be in our top 3 positions, one being a classic missionary, two being spooning sex, and three, this one, being riding. 

"you look so good up there babe" he would always say which had my knees becoming weaker than they already were, honestly sometimes I don’t even know how I'm able to stay long up there, this man has me whipped for him. 

"it's like riding a horse or a bike" I remember he said to me the first time we tried this position earning a smack which only made the both of us laugh, I was very scared but he was patient, now its something we look forward to.

And that's when things got heated and the intense rounds take place, moving from the living room to the bedroom, and when we thought we couldn’t keep going, a bath together proves us wrong, all of this forced us to go to sleep late. 

"I'll never get tired of fucking you" he vulgarly said once we were officially in bed ready to sleep.

"don’t start, we're both too tired to cum again" I said as I nuzzled into his bare chest.  
————-««

 

The smell of coffee was the first thing that greeted me followed by the soft look and adorable smile adorning his face.

"I made coffee and some toast while you were getting ready" he once again greeted me with a kiss. 

His coffee was always the best, that or I was just biased… most likely biased since starbucks wasn't doing it for me anymore. Nevertheless, it was the best coffee I had ever tasted. 

After breakfast he was rushing out the door, he was too busy making breakfast that he lost track of time,  
"bye, love ya" was all the was able to shout from the door since he was now running late. 

Just that, didn’t even bother so say 'I love you' or worst, give me my goodbye kiss. 

Routines can be both good or bad. As an old couple, we have lots of routines, goodbye kisses and I love you's were part of them. But I shouldn’t think much of them, at least that's what Sehun, my dearest best friend, recommended when I mentioned it to him at work.

I was the owner of a small flower shop, completely different to the corporate job Baekhyun but I enjoyed it. 

 

»»————　  
"I want a flower shop, and I want all the flowers of the world in it" I started blabbering when he asked me what I wanted, "I can make arrangements too, you know I'm good at that and– Oh! Sehun can come and work with me, he's good too" we were sitting on the couch facing each other, my hands moving frantically as I spoke with a great degree of enthusiasm, "We can have the shop somewhere near your job that way we can meet up for lunch or whenever you have time," I finally stopped blabbering only to meet his soft shinning eyes and a small smile plastered on his lips, "Hey! Why are you looking at me like that? Is there something wrong with my face?" there was a silence coming from him but the smile was never gone.

"I love you" it was that, those three simple words that we had yet to say, too afraid that the other wasn’t ready but here they were, out and floating around, catching me off guard.

"…oh, umm… yea me too"

 

"YOU DIDN'T SAY IT BACK!!!" Sehun yelled as we stood in the middle of a crowded cafeteria.

"I wasn’t expecting it and then when he said it I just froze ok" it wasn't entirely wrong, I did love Baekhyun, I do, it's just I forgot how to react and then when I was going to say it well it felt like an obligation and I didn't want him to think I was saying it because he said it, I wanted my "this is when I realize I love you moment" too ok. And it wasn’t long before it happened.

It was during my college days, on a breezy fall evening, the early stages of us as an official couple, a little over one year to be exact, I was in my last year, he had graduated just a year before, we were sitting in the middle of my dorm, he was having a geek(?) moment talking about his marvel comics. It was hard to picture a man in a suit sitting in the middle of my room gushing about iron man. 

"you should see it, it’s amazing, I'm going to rent the movie and we're going to watch it together" he went on and on about it that I didn't have to watch it but I simply nodded making my way towards him. Sitting on his lap, latching on to him, "hey what's wr–" his lips were too cute to not kiss.

"I love you Baekhyun" I said before kissing him again, to which he slowly smiled breaking the kiss.

"oh umm yea me too" he said smiling in a teasingly manner for what happened before.  
————-««

 

The flower shop was just a hobby, I had an actual adult job. It wasn’t even going to happen, Baek just came home one day and he said he had a surprise but that I'd have to wait until my birthday to see it. I was on the edge trying to figure out what his surprise was and every time I'd get the chance to ask he'd only respond by saying "don't worry about it, look we're having small renovations at the firm, which one do you like the best?" those weren't small renovations, I told him that too but he only smiled and asked me to pick which one I liked best.

 

»»————　  
We were on my way to celebrate my birthday, eyes covered so I couldn’t see the surprise. And there is was written beautifully in cursive fait avec amour, of course I didn't know at first this was the surprise.

"fait avec amour, is this a new café?" I asked innocently but excited about trying a new place. 

"hmm no but that can be arranged if you want" he said walking us towards the door of the business. He pulled out some keys from his pocket which only served to confuse me. He opened the door and motioned his head for me to go inside.

"you're not trying to kill me now are you?" I said a little seriousness in my voice.

"just take a look inside babe, there's no harm I swear" I squinted my eyes at him before walking inside.

I was greeted with beautiful white walls decorated with black rustic wood shelves, and on them a plethora of flowers. Roses, lilies, sunflowers, carnations, even orchids, it wasn’t a café.

"Bake what's this?" I asked not able to look back at him. I heard him walking closer to me, wrapping his arms around my waist and resting his chin on my shoulder.

"it's your flower shop, close to my work, there's a coffee shop halfway so we can always meet up there or I can come to you or you can come to me, we'll figure it out later," he placed a soft kiss on my temple, "we'll make it our routine, one we won't get tired of" he whispered into my ear.

"baek" I turned in his arms to face him, cupping his face into my hands, "you remember all of that?" 

"how can I not, it's the night you basically rejected my love" he giggled and kissed my nose, "of course I remembered, it’s what you always wanted"

"but what about the office?" 

"ah well you see" we walked back towards the front door, where it was more of a small room, "you see, here are some stairs that take us upstairs, but since your patients range from a few weeks pregnant to on their last days of their third trimester, there's an elevator right here, oh and of course, your office has been relocated upstairs. Everything you needed is there, your patients have been made aware of this change too." 

I was left speechless, just like the time he confessed, I could only cry of happiness while hugging him and thanking him and promising to pay back because well buying a local wasn't cheap.

"it’s a birthday gift, you're not allowed to pay me back"  
————-««

 

I didn't have many appointments today, so I spent most of the day downstairs at the flower shop where Sehun was. I. still couldn't get over the morning incidents. 

"oh my god stop thinking about it" Sehun threw a towel at me, "he was probably thinking about his meeting and he forgot"

"but Sehun, it's our thing, it's like… a routine" a sudden chill ran through my body as my brain made a small revelation to me, "what if he's tired of that routine, Sehun what if he breaks up with me" 

Sehun just rolled his eyes as he came closer to the counter "that man loves you too much to break up with you, plus you guys have been dating for what? a decade? see impossible, by the way I have to leave early today remember"

"yea, you go, I'll close early today after they pick up the last arrangement and go to Baekhyun's off–"

"NO!" he shouted making me freeze on the spot.

"why not?" I pouted

"I mean, he's busy, he had a meeting earlier today right, plus you said he's going home early so why not go home instead and cook something nice for him" 

"you're right" I smiled, "I'll go cook something and wait for my man. Hey Sehun?"

"Yes?" he was starting to get ready to leave.

"are you still living your hoe life or have you met someone already?" Sehun wasn't the type to settle down, he had plenty of one night stands and being his best friend he'd always tell me about it but lately he hadn't come back with new stories so maybe he finally found someone.

"what? what makes you think I have settled down?" he blushed a little

"ohmygod you have haven’t you, that's why you’re leaving early to meet him. If it's serious you have to let me meet him soon" he avoided looking at me and walked out blushing hard

"I don’t know what you're talking about bye" 

 

»»——✿——««  
"Oh good, you came, I was starting to think you wouldn’t agree to this" 

"let's be quick because I have somewhere to be and if anyone sees us together they'll find out" Sehun said looking around to make sure he didn’t see anyone familiar.

"of course, let's go in"

Baekhyun and Sehun enjoyed their time together, luckily they were able to finish by the time they had set for themselves. 

"remember, she can't find out about this, especially since you work with her, it can't slip out"

"I'm not dumb Baekhyun, you should be the one that should be worried since you both live together and you tell her everything, be careful in your choice of words when talking to her. When she asks what you did today say you were busy at work, mention a case or something but don’t say we met up" Sehun said warning him.

Sehun didn't hate Baekhyun, they’re actually good friends but for the sake of this little secret he had to be firm and let Baekhyun know that he would murder him if anyone found out.

"I won't say anything Sehun, see you Saturday"  
»»——✿——««

Just like I said, after the last arrangement was picked up I closed the shop early and went home to prepare dinner. True to his word, Baekhyun came home early from work that day, but he rushed upstairs saying he wanted to shower before eating. It was a little strange but remembering Sehun's words, I decided to not think much of it. 

Once he came downstairs, he sat across from me in the small dining table by the kitchen. I asked about his day and how work was, just general everyday questions, but all I got were short answers. 

"don't forget we’re going over to your family's house this weekend" I said once we were finishing up.

"actually that's cancelled" he said causing me to stop picking up the dishes.

"that's never been cancelled, did something happen?" he came to take the plates from my hands and take them into the sink, taking over the task of washing them.

"they called me today saying something came up and they won’t be there so we shouldn’t worry and just stay here"

"oh," a little disappointment evident in my tone, "we can go out this weekend then, maybe we can go to that festival on Saturday" I said remembering the flyer we saw for some strawberry type of festival.

"I'm actually going to be needed at the office on Saturday" he finished doing the dished, finally turning to look at me, "I'm sorry, I tried to get out of it but my client demanded that was the only day we could meet." 

"what about Sunday?"

"I might be busy depending on my meeting on Saturday" I simply nodded, coming up with an excuse that I was going to go shower and then go to bed.

Of course I understood this couldn't be rearranged, being the best lawyer in the country came with demanding clients, but I couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed that I'd have to spend my weekend alone. 

The rest of my Wednesday evening was spent in the bathroom, while I took a bath. I could hear Baek in the room, at one point he received a call, unlike other times, he stepped out of the room to take it.

He was starting to act differently, and it was hard to believe that someone could change so much literally overnight. Six years was a long time to spend with someone, the routines can be tiring, maybe he was tired of everything. 

 

***

 

It was now Friday, just a day away from my solidarity and I was still trying to figure out what to do during my alone time, mainly because if I did spend it alone I would be constantly thinking about how for the past two days Baekhyun has been acting differently. 

During my break from the office, I stepped downstairs to check on the flower shop. I was too distracted I didn't notice I had stepped out with my lab coat on.

"hello Dr. Byun" Sehun said once he saw me

"huh?" 

"you have your lab coat on, did you forget to take it off?"

"oh, yea I did" I said looking down at it, "and im not Dr. Byun, we're not married remember."

"might as well be, you guys have been living together," he waved a hand at me to come closer to him, almost like he was going to tell me a secret, "and living in sin, doing sinful things too" he said pretending to be shocked.

I laughed bitterly at his last words, "actually, he's been avoiding me these last few days."

He dropped the tissue sheets that he was holding onto the counter in a dramatic way and scoffed while he rolled his eyes.

"Really? A few days since you've been dicked down and you're acting like this" he shouted whispered since there was a client looking around.

"No, I wouldn’t be making a big deal if he did other things" he gasped quickly covering my mouth.

"I don't want to know about that gosh" now it was my turn to roll my eyes.

"not that, I mean like having actual conversations, and you know the occasional cuddles and kisses and the little things" 

"I have witnessed 'the cuddles and kisses and the little things' and it's like you guys are fucking with your eyes" 

"whatever, are you busy tomorrow?"

"Yes, I have my day planned out"

"are you meeting with your secret lover that you still haven't told me about?"

"yes. all weekend. I'm sorry, but after this weekend you can meet him" he said causing me to groan in frustration.

"ugh what's so special about this weekend anyway that everyone is busy"

"why don’t you have some alone time and go grab some coffee, maybe take a walk, you can even go look at the cherry blossoms if you want"

"that's kinda sad, who goes alone to look at them, I'm going to see nothing but couples and that'll only remind me of Baekhyun will be busy at work" I said pouting.

Before he could say anything one of my patients spotted me grabbing my attention, I was about to head upstairs before Sehun called out to me.

"Just be the strong independent woman you always claim to be and go see the cherry blossoms" those were his final words before he went to assist a client.

 

***

 

Saturday came faster than I wanted to. It was around 8 am, early but not as early as the usual time Baekhyun would be waking up for work. He was getting ready to go to work, just like he said he would, but he seemed to be looking for something.

"Do you need help Baek?" I said approaching the inside of the closet, still sleepy. He wasn't expecting me to be up by the way he jumped and screamed.

"babe, you scared me" he said clutching onto his chest, the fear soon replaced by soft chuckles, "I was just looking for a coat" he said after he reached for a coat.

"You're leaving already?" 

"once you get ready"

"why would I get ready if there's nothing to do?" I asked walking closer to him. He greeted me with a kiss, hands reaching for my thighs, a squeal left my lips, not expecting to be picked up and placed on the center drawers of the closet. He settled himself between my legs, his hands on my waist, and our lips never separating. 

"since I can't make you coffee today, I'm taking you to a coffee shop, then you can meet me later on, I'll cut my meeting short"

"where will we be going then?"

"just wear something nice but comfortable, maybe a nice flower dress?" 

With that I went on to get ready. I thought he was going to at least have a coffee with me but he didn't. he simply got off, bought our coffee, something to eat and then said he was going to head on to work.

 

»»——✿——««  
Baekhyun made his way to where Sehun and him had agreed to meet that day. They planned on spending the next few hours together. 

They’ve been planning this for a long time, and today was the day they’d finally reveal their little secret. 

At first Sehun wasn’t convinced, he was his best friends boyfriend anyways but Baekhyun insisted, pleaded. He needed his help otherwise he’d be lost.  
»»——✿——««

Some hours later, I received a message from Baekhyun with a location, it wasn't too late outside, the sun was still out so I decided to walk there since it wasn’t so far from the coffee/library Baekhyun had dropped me off at.

It was a chilly afternoon of April, the cherry blossom trees had just blossomed and of course, the couples were out taking pictures and enjoying their Saturday afternoon so it was a little crowded. Not being able to spot Baekhyun was making me slightly uncomfortable, but when I called to. Let him know he simply told me to keep walking more. 

He wasn't physically there with me but being able to hear his voice was enough. As I walked deeper into the park, I noticed there were less couples, which in my opinion was the best section of the park. I was able to spot Baekhyun near a kiosk ahead so we ended our phone call. 

Halfway there, I noticed how Baekhyun disappeared, slowly emerging into whatever was on the other side. 

I was surprised when I turned to go to wards the kiosk, the walk up to it was neatly decorated with strings of lights, the kiosk itself had a table nicely placed with a some food in it. And in between it all, there he was, standing amongst it all.

"Did you plan this?" I said as I looked around taking in everything that was going on.

"Hey babe, do you like it?" 

"It’s just unexpected" he smiled at my amused expression.

"I was just hoping we’d enjoy today since our anniversary will be this week and we might not have time to fully enjoy it" I had been too focused in the kiosk itself that I didn’t notice the banquet on the other side of the kiosk.

"Did you steal someone’s set up?" It wasn’t unknown that sometimes people 'rent out' sections of the park to have gatherings. He turned towards where the banquet and laughed. 

"I guess we should do this quick then" he looked around, probably to make sure the owners weren’t coming anytime soon, "I hope you won’t be speechless again" he said before pointing towards the sun that was starting to set, gesturing to turn and look at it.

"Well it is beautiful but I won’t run out of words for the sunset" when I didn’t hear any response from him I turned around.

I was probably expecting anything but what I saw. Baekhyun kneeling on one knee, a velvet box holding a ring between his shaky hands. And just like he had suspected, I was speechless. 

"We’ve known each other for over ten years now, we’ve been dating for nearly seven years and yet I still enjoy waking and being able to live my days and it’s daily routines with you, babe, will you marry me?" 

I couldn’t form words, I could only nod my head while reaching out to help him stand up.

"No words?" He asked smiling.

"No" I said smiling while wiping away tears that were forming in my eyes. 

He took my hand placing the ring on my finger, then he wrapped his arms around my waist, bringing his lips to mine to give me a chaste kiss. 

Soon the silence surrounding us was filled with cheers and clapping, when I looked back I saw our families, as well as Sehun and a nice looking gentlemen standing next to him, I could only assume he was the guy that things were going serious with. 

We didn’t have much time to spend together since everyone soon came together and greeted us individually. Obviously, the banquet was ours and well it soon turned into an engagement party with our most closest family and friends. 

"Did you like the ring?" Sehun asked. 

"I did it’s very lovely" I said looking down at it. 

"I helped pick it out, Baekhyun asked me to meet up with him. He already had a few picked out and wanted my opinion on which one you’d like best" he was trying not to sound too excited but it was impossible not to notice. 

"I did I like it very much, thank you Sehun"

The evening went by fast, Baekhyun and I were able to reunite again. Sehun showed us the pictures he took from his hiding spot, he mentioned Baekhyun didn’t need to hire the photographers he did because his pictures were the best, he wasn’t wrong, he did take great pictures and captured the moment. He also shyly introduced his plus one of the night, he didn’t want to talk much, said they were still in the seeing where things will go stage but more serious than the ones before. 

Baekhyun and I went home after, both our parents insisted they’d stay in a hotel even after we continuously told them it was ok to stay at the house since we had spare rooms, but they came up with excuses about how we needed privacy. 

The whole drive way home, Baekhyun’s hands were being sneaky, trying to roam around. I’d continuously have to stop him, telling him he had to focus on the road or else we’d crash and die and instead of a wedding there’d be a funeral, he simply laughed it off. 

The view of him driving was the best, he always looked good while driving and he knew it. He’d sometimes get bored and start singing, he had a great voice too, overall Baekhyun was blessed in everything. 

Once we arrived home and were inside the house, Baekhyun picked me up, wrapping my legs around his waist, he didn’t hesitate to claim my lips, mouth traveling to the exposed areas and once again marking them. 

"If been on a two day abstinence and it’s the worst" he said before opening our bedroom door. 

He gently placed me in bed, making me sit down, separating only to take our clothes off, throwing in them somewhere in the room. 

"We’ll worry about that later" he said before laying us back in bed. 

He hovered over me, kissing me slowly, our tongues dancing before he trailed his lips down to my jaw, then neck, settling in the space between my neck and shoulder. He slowly parted my legs, guiding himself towards my entrance. There was no need for foreplay, he wasn’t the only one being abstinent, our bodies were eager for this. 

He slowly slid in, his groans blending in well with the soft moans that were leaving my lips. He placed his hands on either side of my head while I hooked my hands under his arms, one hand massaging his back while the other massaged his hair. He’d slowly pull out only to thrust harder back in, moans and groans could be heard bouncing off from the bedroom walls. He didn’t keep his pace up for long, soon his thrusts came faster, taking the both of us to reach our climax. 

A hand cams to cup my face while he kissed me, my hand hugging his back pushing him towards me, the grip I had on his hair tightened, my ankles hooking behind him to hold him in place, his hips slamming harder and faster as the seconds went by. We were close to reaching our high, we could feel it. 

"You’re mine," he kissed my neck, creating, licking and kissing the love bites he had and was creating, "all mine" he said sending me into a euphoric state as we both came. 

He didn’t stop, he kept thrusting, riding out our orgasms, painting my inner walls white, coming undo in me until he was done.

"I love you babe" he said placing a kiss on my temple before crashing on top of me. Both tired, exhausted, worn out. His body making it difficult to breathe but somehow I felt fine like this. I played with his hair, placing small kisses on the crown of his head and on his forehead. 

"I love you too Baekhyun," I said, feeling content. 

My worries about him leaving me long gone after understanding that he was just having a hard time keeping a secret away from me, his plan on proposing. 

Our routines weren't at risk, nor was he tired of them. As a matter of fact, he was ready to add more routines to our daily life, but that’s another story.

**Author's Note:**

> hii ^.^ I hope you all enjoyed this, it is my first fic so it might not be up to everyone’s expectations, also I am publishing this impulsively meaning I haven’t gone over errors and/or grammar mistakes. This is a one shot but I do have plans on making bonus chapters and uploading them later. Thank you to everyone who read this


End file.
